1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor that measures physical quantity based on a set value, a sensor system having the sensor, and a measuring method that measures physical quantity based on a set value.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with Internet of Things (IoT) and informatization of manufacturing apparatuses/devices, productivity, quality, reliability and the like are improved, and market input of optimal-quantity goods in a shorter period is advancing. For example, a sensor as the lowest layer is also networked, which seeks efficiency of start, maintenance and care of apparatuses, or collects real-time information of the sensor as big data and performs feedback and control, thereby improving the quality and the like.
In the past, in the case of a sensor not connected with an upper device, start, maintenance and care of devices are performed with the following methods such as (1) and (2).
(1) A volume installed to a frame is rotated, so as to continuously change the sensitivity to be set as an optimal value.
(2) A teaching button installed to a frame is pressed down, so as to automatically set the sensitivity as an optimal value.
Moreover, in the case of a sensor connected with an upper device, the value of the sensitivity can be set freely through communication from the upper device.
Patent Document 1 discloses an interconnected sensor system having a network unit and multiple sensor units.